


MAZE

by MiJSYQi



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Panic, Love Triangles, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiJSYQi/pseuds/MiJSYQi
Summary: Un laberinto y enredos de emociones nuevas y no tan nuevas. ¿estás preparada/o para entrar? Salir... bueno... eso es otra cosa...
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Cho Miyeon/Song Yuqi, Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Seo Soojin/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Song Yuqi/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡HOLA! bienvenida/o a esta nueva historia. Como vi que no hay muchos fanfics con (G)I-DLE dije ¿por qué no? y aquí estoy. Espero que sea de tu disfrute. ¿que ship es el central? diría que ¿todos? hay uno, o dos centrales, pero lo divertido es que se vayan enterando en el transcurso ^^

**Prólogo**

**A** unos metros de un río, en una zona donde no hay gente sino solo árboles y piedras altas, se está realizando un... asesinato... por una criatura misteriosa.

Esta criatura misteriosa de color verde y marrón, con una cola muy larga y filosa, se camufla entre los árboles muy atenta acechando a su presa, una chica. Joven, rubia, delgada, y refinada. Lleva un vestido muy veraniego y femenino de color blanco con unas flores rosas. Está leyendo muy atenta un libro apoyada en un árbol que le da una sombra agradable. No se da cuenta del peligro que corre, a pocos metros está esta criatura esperando por su momento. Cuando la joven está por dar vuelta la página, una hoja cae en su libro y al mismo tiempo que hace el movimiento de quitarla una brisa detiene su mano al escuchar un sonido extraño. Mira para todos lados pero no ve nada, cree que fue el sonido del viento o del mismo río. Saca la hoja de su página y... ¡de la nada un gran rugido suena muy cerca! No le da tiempo de reaccionar, ve cómo la gran criatura misteriosa sale entre los árboles y va directo a ella, ¡sin piedad!

La chica pega un grito muy agudo esperando por el momento de ser atacada pero... un sonido a "crack" suena junto con un "plof" y otro grito no tan agudo y amortiguado.

La chica abre los ojos para ver qué sucedió y al ver a la criatura dada vuelta y tirada en el suelo no puede evitar empezar reírse con ganas.

–¡YAAA!! ¡CORTEN!! ¡CORTEN!!

Dice otra chica que está a unos paso de la rubia. Es de pelo oscuro y largo, lo tiene atado en una cola y lleva una gorra con visera que le tapa toda la cara. También viste un atuendo veraniego, un cómodo pantalón corto y camiseta con mangas cortas de diferentes colores y un chaleco haciendo juego. En su mano derecha lleva una cámara.

La rubia no para de reír y la criatura de gruñir pidiendo ayuda.

–¿Podrías dejar de reír y venir a ayudarme Soojin? ¡No tienes ni idea lo pesado que es esta cosa! ¡No puedo levantarme!

–Lo siento, lo siento, es que te ves muy chistosa, lástima que no tengo mi celular conmigo. Minnie tienes que sacar una foto de este momento.

Minnie, la chica con la cámara, no puede evitar reírse también y acercarse a la criatura que aún no puede levantarse y sigue moviéndose de un lado al otro, como un perrito boca arriba rascándose el lomo con el césped.

–Tengo algo mejor que una captura. Sin dudas será un gran video meme.

–¡YAAH!!! ¡NI SE TE OCURRA KIM MINNIE!

La criatura no deja de moverse y protestar. Minnie por fin la ayuda y la levanta sin que se vuelva a tropezar. Le saca la parte de la cabeza y aparece un rostro muy acalorado y mucho más molesto con los labios fruncidos en un puchero.

–Esa maldita cola será mi muerte. Espero que tenga seguro de vida. ¿por qué no se la podemos cortar, o sacar esos pinches o achicar eh?

–Ya te lo dije, su gran ataque es con la cola, ahorca a sus presas– hace el gesto con sus manos de una cola imaginaria agarrando su cuello.

–Apenas puedo moverme como para ahorcar a alguien.

Minnie le corre el pelo humedecido en su frente a su amiga y le sonríe dulcemente. Le resulta muy adorable la imagen de su amiga con ese traje toda acalorada y con ese puchero molesto, muy adorable.

–Para eso está la magia del cine, o sea yo. -y ahí sale su sonrisa autosuficiente- Tú sólo tienes que gruñir y... no tropezar -de golpe le pega en el hombro despacio- ¡Yuqi! ¿sabes cuánto me sale una cinta de estas? ¡me estas haciendo perder cinta, dinero y tiempo!

–Te dije que soy mejor como tu asistente que como esta lagartija mutante.

–Confiesa Song, tu querías mi papel y usar esta maravilla de peluca rubia que tan bien me queda.

Dice Soojin moviendo su peluca rubia con un mirada coqueta y divertida. Yuqi le saca la lengua.

–Aww, te ves tan adorable así. Y espeluznante, tal vez no necesites la cabeza.

Y ahora le saca la lengua a su otra amiga y a sus bromas.

–Vamos, vamos, tenemos que terminar de una vez esta maldita escena -dice Yuqi mientras agarra su cabeza de las manos de su amiga- ¡No sólo moriré por esta cola sino también de una hipertermia! -se pone la cabeza y regresa a su lugar caminando de una manera chistosa que más ternura le da a su amiga, que vuelve a su posición.

Soojin también vuelve a su lugar volviéndose a sentar y agarrando el libro.

Minnie agarra una claqueta y con un marcador anota la nueva toma. Se pone frente a la cámara, le da al botón rojo y dice su frase mágica.

–Muy bien, Escena 2, Toma 3, ¡¡¡ACCIÓN!!!

Y así comienza de nuevo la grabación de la escena del intento de asesinato de una Soojin con peluca rubia y una Yuqi disfrazada de lagartija mutante con cola gigante y pinches.

Son más de 5 tomas que Minnie hace, ya sea o porque Yuqi se tropieza con su cola una y otra vez o porque cuando llega el momento de atacar o se atraganta rugiendo o se tientan de la risa.

Por fin en la toma 10 logran terminar la escena y grabarla con otros planos también para luego en edición hacerla más dinámica. Con la satisfacción de la directora terminan el rodaje del día.

Están guardando las cosas, prenden de nuevo sus celulares y ahí Minnie ve que tiene no uno sino como 5 mensajes de su madre.

–Oh no...

Minnie mira consternada la pantalla de su celular, Yuqi, ya cambiada con una ropa mucho más cómoda y fresca se acerca a su amiga intrigada por su repentina reacción.

–Mi madre de nuevo y su manía de hacerme niñera. Con esto que necesito dinero para la película no para de conseguirme cualquier tipo de trabajo extra.

–¿Tienes que volver a cuidar a esos demonios? Alguien tiene que decirle a esos padres que no son humanos esas... criaturas...

–Tengo mi nueva teoría que son hombres lobos.

–Viendo cómo destrozan cada cosa que se cruza por su camino no me parece tan errada esa teoría. Aunque de verdad creo que son extraterrestres.

–Los extraterrestres son buenos y adorables.

–Tu y tu crush con ET.

–Le tienes envidia porque puede volar en su bicicleta.

–Y puede iluminar de rojo su dedo índice. Qué maravilla sería tener esa habilidad para mis oscuras noches.

–Ustedes dos... son muy extrañas para mí en estos momentos y tengo miedo que sea contagioso, así que mejor me retiro hacia, cualquier lado.

Soojin muy seria las deja a las dos chicas riéndose del escape tan característico de su amiga cuando tienen esos momentos de, si, charlas extrañas.

–Entonces, si quieres que te vuelva a ayudar con esos demonios exijo que mínimo sea la estrella de tu película.

–Eres la criatura misteriosa asesina, ¡ya eres la estrella de mi película! Hasta es el título de la película, no lo olvides.

–Entonces... me conformo con 5 Choco Chip Frappuccinos.

–¡¿5?! ¿Para qué quieres tantos?

–Uno por cada demonio que tenga que soportar.

–Mmm, eres lista, lo admito. Pero te llego a comprar 5 y más que ganancias solo me quedarán pérdidas, y sabes que necesito el dinero para mi película.

–Eso es juego sucio, manipulación, tarjeta roja. Ok, un Choco Chip Frappuccino con un muffin de arándanos.

–¡Trato! ¿qué te parece si te lo doy por adelantado? Me muero de hambre y sed.

–Me parece que me has leído la mente, una vez más.

–Nuestra conexión telepática.

Dicen al mismo tiempo haciendo gestos de "conexión telepática" con sus manos señalando sus cabezas.

Ya en la Cafetería de siempre, están esperando a ser atendidas, por la hora les llama la atención la cantidad de gente que hay. Hay un murmullo de que hay alguien nuevo atendiendo y suponen que es por eso la lentitud.

Entre bromas tontas les toca su turno. Minnie pide un Choco Chip Frappuccino para su amiga y su Iced Matcha Green Tea Latte con el muffin de arándano y su rol de manzana, que si no fuera porque efectivamente hay alguien nuevo, no haría falta nombrarlos ya que son clientes habituales de esos 24/7. La persona, una chica, con una voz muy bajita y muy tímida, pelea con la máquina y la tarjeta de débito que le acaban de dar. Ahora entiende el otro motivo por el cual tarda tanto también. No pueden ver el rostro de la persona porque la tapa una gorra verde toda la cara al estar mirando a la máquina. Y porque cuando Minnie hace su pedido estaba concentrada en sacar su tarjeta dentro de todas las cosas que tenía en su mochila. Yuqi la ayuda por fin y en ningún momento ven su cara. Están intrigadas por un lado, son amigas del dueño de la Cafetería y no les habían contado del nuevo personal. Si hubieran sabido se habrían postulado para recaudar más dinero extra para la película de Minnie. Yuqi se adelanta y va a buscar el muffin y el rol que ya están listos. La chica por fin puede efectuar el pago y levanta su rostro mostrando una gran sonrisa, la cual deja a Minnie en trance.

–Muchas gracias por su compra -su voz de verdad es muy bajita, apenas audible, pero muy dulce al mismo tiempo- Pido disculpas por la demora, soy nueva y recién estoy aprendiendo. Prometo que seré más rápida y eficiente para la próxima.

La chica sin quitar su sonrisa tímida le devuelve la tarjeta pero Minnie sigue en trance. La chica empieza a ponerse nerviosa al no recibir respuestas de la compradora.

Yuqi que regresa ya con las bolsas y servilletas se queda mirando a su amiga que sigue sin moverse, ve que su mirada se fija en la vendedora, quien sigue con el brazo extendido con la tarjeta en mano. Yuqi confundida le pega una patada suave en las piernas de su amiga, ya que no puede usar sus brazos al estar ocupados. Su amiga por fin reacciona y titubeando agarra su tarjeta pero es Yuqi quien tiene que arrastrarla al otro lado para esperar sus bebidas.

–¿Viste un fantasma o que?

–...Un... ángel...

Responde Minnie sin dejar de ver a la vendedora que sigue tratando de hacer su tarea lo mas rápido posible sin dejar de sonreír. Yuqi la mira como si se hubiera vuelto loca ya de verdad.

–¿Un ángel...? ¿de que... tienes un golpe de calor o qué?

–Es preciosa...y su voz... tiene que ser un ángel...

Yuqi aún mas confundida observa donde mira embelesada su amiga. Efectivamente es a la vendedora.

–¿La nueva? Mmm me es normal. Además no creo que un ángel sea tan lento, siempre los veo como superdotados y eso. Todo lo contrario, me parece muy humana.

–Entonces será una diosa. Mira esas facciones. Esa sonrisa, esa mirada... como mueve sus manos...es... wow... definitivamente debe ser una diosa...

Yuqi definitivamente cree que a su amiga le dio un golpe de calor o algo mucho peor. Tal vez se golpeó con la cámara o el trípode, o los químicos de la cinta le afectó ya su sentido común, bueno el poco que le queda a la pobre.

Minnie no deja de observar a la vendedora embobada y Yuqi de nuevo, ya con sus cejas fruncidas, busca las bebidas y prácticamente la empuja para salir.

Minnie no deja de seguirla con la mirada, la vendedora justo mira por dónde van y las saluda con otra sonrisa dulce, y para que, Minnie levanta su mano en automático con una sonrisa que a Yuqi le estaba dando ya escalofríos.

Ya afuera, camino a sus casas, tomando sus bebidas, su amiga por fin vuelve un poquito a la normalidad, solo un poquito, porque no para de imaginar a su Diosa.

Yuqi ya está por tirarle su bebida en la cabeza pero se resiste y solo se burla.

–¿Quién será? No la vi nunca antes.

–Debe ser nueva también en la ciudad.

–Seguro que cayó del cielo...

–Oh dios... basta, ¡no lo soporto más!

Llegando a sus casas, son vecinas, viven en la casa del frente, Yuqi está por dirigirse a su casa pero un grito llamándola la detiene. Yuqi asustada se da vuelta para ver qué le pasó a su amiga, imaginó por ese grito que perdió la cinta o algo peor por la magnitud del grito, pero nunca esperó escuchar la que acaba de escuchar.

–¡No le vi su identificación! ¡qué idiota! Ahora podría tener el nombre de mi diosa...

Yuqi siente que se le caen miles de piedras del río encima. Se queda muda, sin poder articular, solo mueve su boca sin saber qué decir a eso. Así que sin mas no encuentra mejor respuesta que gruñir, suspirar y entrar a su casa dejando a su amiga en su nueva fantasía, mientras de fondo escucha que su amiga la llama o le grita que regrese para volver a la Cafetería.

A Yuqi no es que le extrañe tanto en realidad este estado de su mejor amiga, ya lo conocía muy bien. Minnie siempre termina fascinada por alguna fantasía que se le pasa por su cabeza. Ya sea una persona, lugar o hasta objetos. Y hace guiones de las historias que se le ocurren. Es su pasión, crear historias y esta vez por primera vez está realizando una lo más profesional posible. Se va a bañar pensando que tal vez tendrá suerte y ya no sería más esa lagartija espantosa que lo único que hace es dejarle moretones por todo el cuerpo. Aunque muy en el fondo disfruta ser esa lagartija porque es parte del gran sueño de su mejor amiga y ama poder ayudarla y hacer realidad este sueño juntas.

Minnie, ya un poco más calmada, luego de también darse un baño, sin dejar de fantasear con la vendedora y si, creando miles de historias en su cabeza, empieza a trabajar en el material de su primera película. En realidad es un cortometraje, es su presentación para entrar por fin en la Universidad Audiovisual. El año pasado no había plaza y este año le llegó un mail diciéndole que tenían una bacante libre y harían no solo un examen sino también un proyecto audiovisual, el que mas votos por jurado profesional tenga será el dueño de tal puesto. Es todo un reto, pensó en miles de guiones y géneros y decidió por el terror pensando que la mayoría iría por el típico documental con golpes bajos o romances de golpe bajos, estan muy de moda. Ella, como gran fanática del cine terror y de los clásicos, sintió que su pase se lo dará sus dos amores combinados, un corto al estilo de los clásicos de terror.

Pasaron horas pasando el material a su computadora y dándole los primeros vistos a cada plano. No pudo evitar pensar que su chica rubia de la historia sea su diosa de sonrisa y voz dulce.

Su celular anuncia un nuevo mensaje de texto. El nombre de Yuqi sale en la pantalla.

**[Necesito ese seguro de vida. ¡Estoy llena de moretones y quemaduras por esa lagartija tonta!]**

Minnie se ríe pero le da un poquito de pena, ese traje en verdad si se ve molesto y sobre todo con estas temperaturas. En el monitor justo hay una imagen de su mejor amiga con ese traje y sonríe. Está muy agradecida de tenerla a su lado.

**[La belleza duele, ¿no dicen eso? No sabes lo increíble que te ves, y esa cola es muy sexy.]**

Sabe que con eso su amiga se calmará, le encanta que le adulen. La respuesta no tarda ni un segundo, vuelve a sonreír al verla. Es una tarjeta roja. Es su forma de advertir entre ellas que se ha dado un golpe bajo.

Al rato su celular anuncia una llamada. Apenas atiende se escucha un grito de reproche.

–¡Yah! ¿estás viendo el material? ¿¡sin mí!? Te dije que quiero estar presente, no confío en ti, ¡quiero elegir yo mis planos!

–No es mi culpa, te fuiste rápido sin escucharme.

–Te escuché pero solo hablabas de tu diosa.

–Oh.... mi diosa...

Se escucha una respiración profunda del otro lado del celular.

–Si tu diosa... ¿entonces qué? ¿qué tal se ve todo?

–Te estoy esperando. Tengo gomitas.

Y sin respuestas la llamada se corta. No pasan ni 10 minutos que de la ventana de su cuarto aparece Yuqi, entrando y yendo directo a las gomitas y a sentarse en la cama al lado de su mejor amiga que le muestra cada plano que han hecho el día de hoy.

Minnie y Yuqi, se llevan solo dos año de diferencia, Minnie es la mayor, pero se conocen de toda la vida por ser vecinas. Se convirtieron en mejores amigas de muy pequeñas y como tal tienen todo el cliché de mejores amigas, su casa del árbol y la escalera inventada por enredaderas hechas por ellas mismas para entrar a sus habitaciones por la ventana cada vez que quieran o necesitan la compañía de la otra. O sea, siempre.

Como era de esperar, se quedan viendo todo el material, entre risas y burlas se quedan dormidas. Algo también muy habitual. Muy pocas veces han dormido solas. Una, porque se quedan hasta tarde o viendo películas o hablando o sacando teorías de la vida, algo que les encanta hacer, pueden pasar horas y horas hablando y argumentando de eso. Y otras, en sí, es como empezó todo, de muy chiquita Yuqi le teme a la oscuridad y no le gusta dormir sola. Por lo que ya es una costumbre el dormir juntas. Sus padres se extrañan más si ven que se despiertan solas. En ambas casas siempre hay desayuno para las dos en la mesa de cada familia.

El sonido de murmullos y ruidos que no podían identificar por la hora y el estado de sueño las despierta. En ese mismo estado, van en orden al baño, sí, también hay un cepillo de dientes uno para cada una, en cada baño de cada casa. Y sí, también ropa. En fin, en las dos casas hay de todo de ambas. En un futuro no tan lejano planean definitivamente irse ya a vivir juntas a un departamento. Pero tienen que ahorrar bastante aún y luego está el tema de la Universidad. La idea siempre fue ir a la misma Universidad. Yuqi también se quiere especializar en artes, específicamente la música. Para su suerte la carrera de Música también está en esa misma Universidad, la hermana de Minnie asiste hace mas de un año prácticamente. Averiguaron como podría entrar y también consistía en demostrar su talento. A Yuqi le toca realizar un proyecto de música y ambas han decidido ayudarse mutuamente, por lo que su proyecto será la musicalización de la película de Minnie.

Bajando hacia la cocina, siguen escuchando sonidos, parece música o bueno, algo que podría llamarse así, era ruido en ese momento.

En el pasillo ven que hay cajas, muchas, y dos valijas.

–¡Oh! Veo que están despiertas ya. ¡Buenos días! Les dejo el desayuno donde siempre, dile a tu hermana que también tiene el suyo. Que tengan un buen día y no se peleen tan temprano, su madre tiene dolor de cabeza.

Y así el padre de Minnie se retira de la casa dejando a las chicas aún tratando de captar todo ese discurso.

–¿Tu hermana? Pensé que no volvía hasta dentro de siglos.

–Y yo...

Se encoge de hombros y decide ir mejor por el desayuno.

Cómo es su rutina ya ambas se preparan el desayuno juntas, ya sabiendo obviamente como les gusta su café, tostada, mermeladas, jugos, etc.

Desayunan volviendo a la teoría de los dioses y ángeles con la que se fueron a dormir. En esas se escucha que alguien baja las escaleras y le está hablando a alguien. A los pocos segundos en la cocina aparece una chica, de pelo largo y moreno, un poco bajita, con un estilo sport de esos que llevan 3 talles más que el correspondiente. Al ver quienes están en la mesa pone los ojos en blanco mientras busca su desayuno.

–Vaya, la pareja feliz... que sorpresa...

–La chica malhumorada... que sorpresa- responde Yuqi con sus cejas fruncidas.

La chica le da una mirada intensa levantando sus cejas con indiferencia.

Yuqi le imita y sigue tomando su desayuno. Aún es muy temprano para empezar una de sus viejas y familiares peleas que tantos años antes han tenido.

–¿Qué has hecho para romper tu promesa de no volver por siglos a esta casa? -efectivamente esas fueron las palabras de Soyeon, su hermana, al irse de la casa al ya no aguantar más estar en el pueblucho, como le dice ella- Debe ser algo muy grave para faltar a tu palabra.

–Tuve que entregar el dormitorio antes.

Minnie la mira sospechosamente sin creerle, no le parece algo tan grave.

–Seguro que te echaron por ruidosa -comenta sin poder aguantarse Yuqi a punto de morder su tostada pero Soyeon se la quita de la mano sin previo aviso y se la come ella, obvio Yuqi responde con un ¡yah! Más un gruñido.

–Mira quién habla de ruidosa la que zapatea en vez de caminar como cualquier gente normal. Supe que estabas al escuchar cómo bajabas las escaleras y mira que tenía el parlante alto eh.

Yuqi le saca la lengua recuperando lo que queda de su tostada, pero la mira toda babeada y decide dejarla a un lado, por lo que Soyeon termina comiéndosela y Yuqi está por volver a regañarla pero se detiene cuando se escucha otra voz.

–Soyeon... oh... hola... este... cuidado, te quemarás...

Minnie está estática en su lugar con una taza de café en la mano y en la otra la jarra mirando a la persona que aparece muy dormida en la cocina.

Efectivamente está por quemarse en nada ya que está llenando la taza de café y no reacciona y el líquido caliente sigue corriendo a punto de rebalsar. Yuqi se apresura y rescata a su amiga de un posible accidente de quemadura de tercer grado y Soyeon mira a su hermana divertida.

–Miyeon, hey, no hay descafeinado, lo siento, ¿prefieres un té?

–Oh, está bien, tomaré lo que tengas.

Miyeon espera parada al lado de Soyeon, tímida sin saber qué hacer, se siente intrusa en ese momento con tanta gente desconocida y en una casa que no es la suya. Soyeon se da cuenta y con amabilidad le indica que se siente en la mesa, a su lado. Mira a las dos chicas que están en ese momento cuchicheando bajito y mirando de reojo a Miyeon.

–Les presento a Miyeon, mi roommate. Se quedará por un tiempo en casa. Miyeon, ella es mi hermana Minnie y su novia Yuqi.

Hace la presentación para que el clima en la cocina no se sienta tan tenso. No le gustan los ambientes tensos, la ponen tensa y si, no le gusta estar tensa.

–Oh, hola, es un placer conocerlas por fin. Prometo no ser una molestia. Y no se preocupen, estoy a favor del lgbt.

Se presenta Miyeon con timidez y respeto.

Minnie sigue balbuceando, Yuqi no entiende el porqué está así hasta que escucha decir muy bajito a su mejor amiga la palabra clave.

–Es... diosa...

Primero piensa que escuchó mal o que Minnie vuelve a estar afectada en su fantasía de la nada hasta que ve que la chica que se llama Miyeon sonríe muy dulcemente y tiene un flash donde lleva una gorra verde y sí, es la misma persona. Increíble... espera... ¿qué?

–No soy su novia idiota.

Soyeon no puede resistirse y da una carcajada muy divertida. Se acerca a su invitada y le echa un brazo sobre sus hombros.

–Hogar dulce hogar. Vamos, desayunemos rápido que tenemos que hacer muchas cosas hoy.

–Si, no puedo llegar tarde al trabajo en mi segundo día.

–Realmente deben estar desesperados, porque que aún te quieran ahí luego del desastre de ayer- se burla amistosamente Soyeon de la tímida pero ahora casi agresiva Miyeon que da un gritito de "¡yah!" acompañado de un amague de querer golpearla, pero no lo hace.

Mientras al frente de la mesa está Minnie aún en un estado de shock, mirando al frente a su Diosa sin poder creer que la tiene justamente al frente, en la cocina de su casa. Y a su lado una Yuqi con cejas fruncidas gruñendo, entre el estado de su amiga y el regreso de la molesta hermana, que ve qué se comporta muy amable y hasta ¿dulce?, difícil de ver y creer, con la nueva visita, que resulta ser la Diosa de su amiga. Está prefiriendo estar dentro del traje de la lagartija sofocante.

Y así comienza este laberinto de emociones que dará más de un dolor de cabeza que a la pobre madre que descansa en su recámara. O tal vez, quién sabe, y ese dolor de cabeza es la anticipación de los que vendrán. 


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minnie en su estado más embobado por su Diosa.  
> A Yuqi ya le deben de doler sus cejas de tanto fruncirlas.  
> ¿Seguirá Miyeon trabajando en la Cafetería?  
> ¿La ropa de Soyeon tiene vida propia?  
> Una revelación que lo cambiará todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por los kudos y los comentarios. Me alegro mucho que hayan recibido tan bien esta historia, como han dicho, no es nada común encontrar fanfic de GIDLE y menos de estos ships en español, ese es otro motivo por el cual me animo a compartir esta historia con ustedes.
> 
> Aquí va el primer capítulo. Espero que les sea de su agrado también ^^

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●●▬▬▬▬๑๑▬▬▬▬▬● ๑۩۩๑ ▬▬▬▬▬●

Dos semanas.

Dos semanas, que para Yuqi fueron eternas.

Dos semanas, que para Minnie fueron mágicas.

Dos semanas inolvidables para una y ojalá olvidable para otra.

Dos semanas, que sin saberlo fueron el inicio de todo.

Y ambas por la misma razón.

Miyeon, la Diosa.

Esas dos semanas Minnie y Miyeon se hicieron bastante cercanas en poco tiempo. Bastante, dirían Yuqi y Soyeon.

Una cosa llevó a la otra, en un desayuno en la casa de los Jeon Yontararak, como ya es costumbre, salieron dos temas, por un lado Minnie y Yuqi buscaban nuevas locaciones para la película, Minnie no estaba conforme con una y quería seguir buscando nuevas opciones que se adaptara a su historia y ayudaran con el clímax de la escena. Yuqi empezó a enumerar varios lugares, Soyeon solo estaba callada escuchando apenas a su hermana y novia, si, para ella Yuqi siempre será la novia de su hermana, con su semblante desinteresado mientras desayunaba y veía algo en su celular. Miyeon si estaba más atenta a la conversación de las chicas, cada lugar que nombraban le daba curiosidad de conocerlos, sobre todo por los nombres, como “El pasaje de las ojotas quemadas” y “El puente de los pelos recibidos”. Soyeon ya estaba acostumbrada al diccionario MiQi, como ella las llamaba desde hace mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde su primera pelea que fue la causante de que no se separaran jamás, por eso no se sorprendía ni daba ninguna señal de interés, solo desayunaba y seguía viendo algo en su celular. Miyeon al contrario cada vez estaba más curiosa y preguntaba si existían tales lugares de verdad. Minnie tímidamente le explicó que eran lugares de la ciudad que con su amiga Yuqi bautizaron hace tiempo y se acostumbraron a llamarlos así, de por si no conocen los nombres verdaderos.

-Esos dos los bauticé yo, “El pasaje de las ojotas quemadas” un pasaje que está rodeado de sombrillas y cuando hace mucho calor huele a cómo tus ojotas quemadas en pleno verano- explica una Yuqi muy orgullosa de su creatividad para dar nombres.

Miyeon intenta recordar si sus ojotas en verano huelen a quemado también y Soyeon esta vez da una pequeña mueca como una sonrisa burlona apenas perceptible.

-Y “El puente de los pelos recibidos” es porque es el puente donde van los que se han recibido de la escuela y tienen la maldita manía de cortarse el pelo y los dejan ahí sin más, es un asco la verdad- termina de explicar Minnie, de nuevo poniéndose un poco tímida, ahora que lo dice en voz alta puede sonar bastante infantil y no quiere dar una imagen infantil a su Diosa.

-¿Acaso no son una genialidad eh? Soy muy buena para bautizar lugares- vuelve a hablar Yuqi aún más orgullosa de ella misma.

Esta vez Soyeon, sin mirar ni nada, vuelve a hacer su mueca pero esta vez con el sonido de una risa, un poco burlona se podría decir, o bueno, para Yuqi si lo fue, una muy burlona.

-Espero que esa risita sea por algo que estés viendo en tu celular- le acusa Yuqi con sus cejas fruncidas a Soyeon.

Miyeon ya estaba familiarizada con estas situaciones así que se adelanta antes de que Soyeon le respondiera a Yuqi y empezaran una batalla absurda de que sabe qué cosa, siempre había una razón para que estas dos empezaran una discusión.

-Me encantaría conocer esos lugares, toda la ciudad en realidad, apenas estoy unas semanas y no conozco nada, solo el camino de aquí a la Cafetería y de la Cafetería aquí- dice Miyeon con su voz suave y dulce, mas para ella misma que para las demás.

-Podrías acompañarnos a buscar nuevas locaciones- acota Minnie aclarándose la garganta en un tono casi penoso de la nada en medio de un silencio, Yuqi y Soyeon estaban centradas en su competencia quien fruncía más las cejas, y Miyeon en su mundo propio, hasta que escuchan las palabras de Minnie.

Yuqi casi se le quiebra el cuello de lo rápido que lo gira hacia su amiga, Soyeon solo mira a Minnie, sin ninguna expresión en particular, y Miyeon maravillada mira a Minnie con una mirada muy dulce que en esos momentos estaba derritiendo a la chica y no sabía como estaba aguantando para no gritar tal fangirling. Empieza a creer que su Diosa debe tener superpoderes y relacionado a aceleración de corazones y derretimiento de cuerpos.

-¿De verdad? ¿Podría ir con ustedes?- pregunta Miyeon sin poder creerlo, pensaba que era algo muy personal entre Minnie y Yuqi.

Cosa que para Yuqi sí lo era, pero no dijo nada en ese momento, solo miraba a su amiga y de reojo a Miyeon y volvía a su amiga y así.

-¡Por supuesto! Solo tendríamos que organizarnos con tus horarios.

-De verdad, no quiero molestar.

-No es ninguna molestia, nos vendrá bien un tercer ojo y que sea uno nuevo con nuevas percepciones, ¿verdad Yuqi?

Yuqi tarda en responder, seguía mirando entre su amiga y Miyeon.

Ve que su amiga la mira expectante a que dijera algo.

-Oh, sí, claro, nuevos ojos, sí, mejores que viejos.

Una respuesta bastante extraña pero suficiente para Minnie.

Soyeon de nuevo hace su mueca casi perceptible.

Esa misma tarde Minnie, tratando de ocultar su emoción, empezó a organizar el itinerario de búsquedas de locaciones para su escena romántica. Estaba eufórica de felicidad, por fin había encontrado la excusa perfecta para conocerla mas y sobre todo estar cerca de su Diosa, algo que le costaba muchísimo en esas primeras semanas que empezaron a convivir en la misma casa. Siempre terminaba balbuceando en un estado hipnótico y nunca lograba más de una palabra. Se sentía idiota y le frustraba comportarse de tal manera. Odiaba ser tan tímida, aunque en este caso su problema era más por los superpoderes que tenía su Diosa de dejarla atontada.

Esta vez no podía fallar. Era su gran oportunidad para dar ese gran paso. Empezó a organizar todos los lugares que le parecían indicados y sin querer no podía dejar de imaginarse en esos lugares con su Diosa como protagonista. Su gritito de fangirl volvía a salir y esta vez fue con audio amortiguado por su peluche favorito de ET que su mejor amiga le había regalado para un cumpleaños.

Dos semanas.

Le llevaría dos semanas en total, sin problemas en medio, para recorrer todos los lugares que había anotado.

Yuqi se sorprendió al ver en la lista de su mejor amiga hasta algunos lugares secretos que ambas descubrieron en su adolescencia aventurera. Como la Cascada de la Luna.

-Te faltó poner la casita del árbol y el fuerte contra gnomos ladrones de objetos perdidos.

Minnie se percató de la voz burlona de su mejor amiga y le tiró lo primero que encontró a su alcance, el peluche de ET, siempre estaba a su alcance.

Tardó una semana en preparar todo el itinerario y cuando estuvo satisfecha se lo comunicó a Miyeon para organizar los horarios. Finalmente a Miyeon le dieron otro cargo en la Cafetería, era buena en la parte de organizar que en la caja como vendedora, así que se encargaba de exactamente a eso. Organiza los insumos y que todo esté en orden y no falte nada, lo bueno era que solo tenía que ir por la mañana, era la que abría el local, y por la noche, era la que lo cerraba. A Miyeon le gusta porque le deja la tarde libre para descansar. Minnie tímidamente le dijo que no quería que su momento de descanso sea interrumpido por su culpa, pero Miyeon con su sonrisa muy dulce y una voz aún más dulce dijo que estaba más que ansiosa por conocer todos esos lugares que Minnie había marcado en su lista, y esa sonrisa y ojos soñadores fueron suficientes para que Minnie esa misma noche escribiera otra aventura con su Diosa, esta fue en la Cascada de la Luna.

Yuqi había tenido una discusión con su madre porque la necesitaba para actividades de caridad, en la cual sus padres eran ayudantes desde que tenía uso de razón. La discusión fue porque eran en los mismos días que Minnie había organizado la salida. Al final pudo convencerla usando su discurso del futuro, que necesitaba ir con Minnie porque era para su proyecto para entrar a la universidad y por ende, su futuro. Nunca falla. Su madre nunca se interpondría y efectivamente no lo hizo, pero, sí le pidió que aunque sea una sola vez vaya porque necesitaban de su presencia porque solo ella podría ayudarla en lo que necesitaban, y eso era otro punto para la madre, sabía que aludir a su hija tampoco falla para que acepte sus favores.

Minnie se estaba poniendo ansiosa esperando la respuesta de su amiga si podría ir o no, no creía poder superar ese desafío de estar con Miyeon si su mejor amiga no estaba a su lado, no creía poder dar una buena imagen quedándose a solas con su diosa. De por sí, no creía que podría sobrellevar estar a solas con su Diosa. Así que sin poder aguantar más salió por su ventana, cruzo el poco recorrido a la escalera que da a la habitación de su amiga, siempre tiene la ventana abierta por y para ella, y entró, no había nadie y decidió sentarse en la cama a esperar.

Cuando Yuqi entró a la habitación su amiga estaba por quedarse sin dedos de tanto que se mordía las uñas. Yuqi sabía que su amiga estaba ansiosa por saber si lo había logrado o no y le divertía la situación por lo que borró su sonrisa triunfante y puso una de mayor pena a propósito aprovechando que su amiga no la había visto aún.

Se sentó al lado de su amiga en la cama. Solo suspiraba.

Minnie observó a su mejor amiga detenidamente, conocía esos suspiros exagerados cómo su cara de pena exagerada.

-¡YAH! ¡No estoy para juegos Song Yuqi!

Y comienza a pegarle amistosamente. Yuqi no aguanta y comienza a reírse a carcajadas y luego los mezcla con gemidos de dolor. También es muy exagerada en sus reacciones, sobre todo si le pegan amistosamente o por accidente.

Ya relajadas, Yuqi pone de nuevo su semblante serio.

-Sabes, soy una persona muy ocupada. Tienes suerte que pueda acompañarte. ¿Sabes qué estoy haciendo la música de un largometraje?

Y otra vez empezaron una guerra, esta vez de cosquillas.

Tanto Yuqi como Minnie siempre encuentran una manera de convencer a sus padres y poder estar juntas o buscar la manera de coincidir los tiempos. Nunca habían hecho algo sin la una ni la otra, para ellas es natural que si una tiene un plan o una simple salida como ir al supermercado, iban juntas. Las 2x1 como se la conocía en el Barrio. Y esta no sería esa primera vez, fue el pensamiento de Yuqi al dormir esa noche. Por eso jugó su carta más manipuladora, por alguna razón no le gustaba la idea de dejar a solas a Minnie con Miyeon. No la conocían, ¿y si era una mala persona y lastimaba a su mejor amiga? ¿Y si en vez de una Diosa era una Femme Fatale como en esas películas en blanco y negro que tanto le fascinaban a su mejor amiga?, no, definitivamente no la podía dejar sola, tenía que protegerla.

Y así llegó el día uno.

Fue un recorrido en bicicletas, algo ligero y tranquilo, a una laguna cerca muy conocida en la Ciudad para dar paseos y tener un picnic como primera cita. A Miyeon le encantó su simplicidad.

Ese día fue bastante ameno, para Yuqi claro, para Minnie era una fantasía. Minnie se dedicó a capturar imágenes del lugar que podrían servirle para su escena. Explicó a Miyeon de qué se trataba, sobre la gran escena de amor de su protagonista con la bestia. Sí, al final la protagonista termina teniendo un enamoramiento con la bestia. Era su versión de la Bella y La Bestia, por así decirlo. A Miyeon le pareció muy curioso e interesante. Yuqi en ese momento recordó que tenía que besar a Soojin y casi le da un mareo, Soojin siempre la intimidaba, sobre todo su belleza. Aún tenía que averiguar cómo haría tal escena, no habían hablado con Soojin todavía porque esa escena Minnie quería filmarla a lo último, quería que sea perfecta, era la escena más importante.

Luego llegó el día dos, y el tres y así.

Minnie logra su gran objetivo, acercarse cada día más a Miyeon, quien por sorpresa resultó tener la misma edad que Minnie. En un descanso fueron al centro de la ciudad, habían nombrado que aquí existía la mejor heladería del mundo, por ende Miyeon quería comprobarlo.

Se sentaron en un parque y Miyeon estuvo de acuerdo al dar el primer bocado, ahí entre charlas les contó cómo conoció a Soyeon. Tanto Minnie como Yuqi creían que eran compañeras de la Universidad pero para su sorpresa no era así. Miyeon era un año más grande que Soyeon.

En resumen, Miyeon se había olvidado de volver a anotarse para seguir viviendo en el campus, que en la más mínima pierdes tu lugar en un descuido por la cantidad de estudiantes que se anotan a cada hora, exactamente lo que le sucedió a ella, perdió su lugar, y no tenía donde dormir ni mucho menos dinero para alquilar un departamento. Y el destino por un accidente por otro descuido, no vio a la persona que venía por delante por estar en su propio mundo, le hizo tropezarse con Soyeon que venía del otro lado y a quien se le cayó un papel. Soyeon entre gruñidos se acomodó y siguió su camino. Miyeon vio el papel y se sorprendió al ver que era un folleto donde anunciaba que alquilaba una habitación de su departamento para dividir gastos, Miyeon dio un saltito de felicidad al ver que podía pagar esa cantidad.

Tuvieron su primera semana de prueba, Soyeon no recordaba que Miyeon era la persona con la que tropezó aquella vez, algo que Miyeon tenía miedo que sea motivo para no aceptarla. En esa semana vieron qué podían convivir sin ningún problema. Y así se hicieron roommates y en un año viviendo juntas llegaron hasta hacerse amigas. Miyeon estudiaba psicología, eso llamó la atención de Minnie, más si era posible. Tema que siempre se tocaba a causa de Minnie y sus preguntas de los comportamientos de los humanos y usaba siempre ejemplos de personajes de películas y hasta a veces pedía consejos para sus propios personajes. Miyeon estaba encantada de ayudar a Minnie y además que ama hablar de todo eso, como le dice Yuqi.

La cuestión es que a Yuqi “eso” también le parece interesante, le gusta mucho analizar los comportamientos de las personas y sobre todo de los personajes de las películas que ven, y es justamente eso lo que empezaba a picarle, porque siempre lo hacía con su mejor amiga, es parte de sus grandes debates. Y esta era la primera vez que experimentaba ver a Minnie hablando cómo lo hace con ella sin que sea con ella. No quería admitirlo, pero le picaba un poco cada vez más, tanto que cuando salía ese tema ella daba su opinión en forma de chistes o poco serio, cuando Minnie y Miyeon hablaban muy en serio, por lo que hacía que Minnie la regañara de la peor forma posible, le decía que dejara de ser infantil, algo que Yuqi detestaba que le dijeran, y su mejor amiga lo sabe perfectamente, por lo que le llamó la atención que justo le dijera eso, lo había hecho a propósito para lucirse con su Diosa. Y eso le molestaba más que lo de decirle infantil. Minnie se estaba comportando infantil, no ella.

Esa misma noche no habló con Minnie porque estaba ofendida con su mejor amiga. Minnie se dio cuenta al día siguiente y le pidió disculpas con una lata de encurtidos bien vinagrosos, los cual ama su mejor amiga, y la tarjeta roja fue sacada con una advertencia y al segundo Minnie se encontró con un gran porción de encurtidos frente a sus ojos, Yuqi le hacía el gesto de “aaah” para que abriera la boca, ese era su castigo. Sin poder negarse y aceptando su castigo abrió la boca y da sus famosas caras cuando come algo agrio o ácido que tanto le divierten a Yuqi, quien ya tenía su celular grabándola.

Cuando todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, por lo menos para Yuqi, sucedió de nuevo a los pocos días. Algo peor que decirle infantil. De un momento para el otro Yuqi empezó a sentirse ignorada por su mejor amiga. Solo prestaba atención a las palabras de Miyeon, a lo que hacía Miyeon, lo que pensaba Miyeon, Miyeon, Miyeon, Miyeon. Estaba asqueada ya de ese nombre y ese rostro y voz tan dulce, tan empalagoso. Y falso, para Yuqi era falso. Toda una actuación para tener la atención de Minnie y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Cada vez estaba más convencida que era una Femme Fatale y estaba engatusando a su mejor amiga y en cualquier momento ¡ZAZ! Le daba por la espalda. No confiaba en Miyeon. En primer lugar ¿qué hacía Miyeon viviendo en la casa de los Jeon Yontararak? ¿Por qué no fue a vivir a otro lugar? ¿Qué quería de la familia Jeon Yontararak? Si, definitivamente Miyeon le daba mala espina, una que le picaba y mucho.

Trataba de ayudar a su amiga, para que también vea ese lado, pero cada vez que lo hacía Minnie lo mal interpretaba y por una cosa o la otra sin saberlo terminaban discutiendo.

Y en el comienzo de la última semana Minnie empezó prácticamente a ignorar a Yuqi. No es que lo hacía a propósito, claro que no, era solo que Minnie estaba tan alegre por haber logrado acercarse a Miyeon, no sólo acercarse, sino que cada día sentía que se hacían más amigas. Una de su misma edad. Nunca había tenido una de su misma edad, siempre fue Yuqi, que es dos años más chica que ella. Ya no sentía la necesidad de tener a su mejor amiga como respaldo, se sentía muy segura y cómoda al lado de su Diosa, se sentía como el comienzo de una gran película. Aún no sabia que género y estaba ansiosa por descubrirlo.

Por otra parte Miyeon tenía mucho interés por el mundo cinematográfico de Minnie, hasta ya habían quedado para que fuera a una de las grabaciones, quería vivir esa experiencia en persona, saber si era tan fascinante como Minnie lo describía. Siempre le gustaron las películas y series pero nunca se puso del otro lado, de cómo las hacían, y al escuchar a Minnie le llamaba mucho la atención.

Y ahí fue donde llegó el turno de Minnie de expresarle que la veía con gran perfil de actriz y empezó a sacarle fotos, muchas fotos. Risas y halagos por doquier. Minnie esa noche estaba extasiada e insoportable, agregaría Yuqi, hablando de su Diosa y todos los proyectos que tenía planeado hacer con ella. Y Yuqi seguía siendo ignorada.

A mitad de la semana Yuqi ya no aguantó, cada vez se sentía que sobraba y que cada vez que hablaba con su mejor amiga era cómo hablarle a una pared, y Yuqi odia esas paredes y odia ese sentimiento de frustración, la desconciertan y le provocan mal humor y no le gusta estar de mal humor, es una chica alegre y no le gusta ese estado.

Y así…llegó su primera vez.

Con un respiro largo y profundo le dijo a su amiga que tenía que cumplir su promesa con su madre de ayudarla en un evento caritativo y no podía acompañarla esta vez a la nueva locación.

Cuando lo dijo se dio cuenta que fueron dos primeras veces en realidad.

La primera vez que no era parte de una salida de su mejor amiga y la primera vez que mentía a su mejor amiga.

¿Lo que más le frustró? Que Minnie no insistió y solo le dijo “que te sea leve amiga” y ya, nada más, siguió hablando de Miyeon, Miyeon, Miyeon.

Ese día se sintió peor que ser ignorada y hablarle a una pared.

Cuando Yuqi se siente mal usa la música para desahogarse. Ese día se la pasó tocando la guitarra melodías muy tristes, y cuando escuchó por la noche desde su ventana las risas de Minnie y Miyeon que regresaban felices de su paseo fue a la computadora a crear las melodías más caóticas de su vida. Estaba enojada, decepcionada, desconcertada, estaba… de mal humor. Y quería que todo el barrio se enterara, que Minnie se enterara, subió el volumen lo más fuerte posible.

Pasaron los días y Yuqi encontraba excusas para no ir a las salidas, solo faltaba una. La Cascada de la Luna. Minnie nunca le insistió que regresara y lo único que hablaba era de su Diosa, Yuqi aguantó mucho por no gritarle y decirle que se metiera a su diosa en otros lugares pero no tenía energías ni ganas de pelear con su amiga y solo escuchaba y acotaba muy poco, porque para colmo estaba eso, que últimamente cuando hablaban terminaban discutiendo por culpa de una opinión en chiste de Yuqi por algo que dijo Miyeon, así que esos últimos días solo se dedicaba a decirle si, no, aha, mira que bien, solo monosílabos ¿y lo peor? Que Minnie no prestaba atención a ese comportamiento de su amiga y seguía hablando muy alegre de su Diosa y sus paseos y más proyectos. Parecía que no estaba siendo consciente de que su amiga se estaba alejando día a día.

Y estamos en presente, el último día del paseo. Yuqi no sabe qué hace en la habitación de su mejor amiga. Bueno, en realidad si sabe, está agotada de sentirse así y quiere arreglarlo y lo primero que se le ocurrió, además de gritárselo por la cara y tirarle todos los peluches a su alcance, era decirle cómo se sentía. Siempre fueron así, siempre arreglaron sus problemas y peleas siendo honestas a sus sentimientos. Si una se había comido la galleta de la otra se lo decía. Y no tenia que cambiar eso tampoco. Y extraña a su mejor amiga.

Sabe que Minnie sería capaz de quedarse hasta bien tarde en la Cascada, es uno de sus lugares favoritos por el ambiente tan mágico y misterioso que emana, según su amiga claro. Así que no le extrañaría que espere que se haga de noche para justamente enseñarle a Miyeon ese paisaje que tanto le fascina a su mejor amiga.

Empieza a buscar cosas para entretenerse durante su dulce y eterna espera, abre la computadora de su amiga para jugar a su juego favorito pero la apaga apenas ve que esta abierto en una carpeta donde hay puras fotos de Miyeon. Le da escalofríos y arcadas. No rompe el botón de apagar de pura suerte, le da tan fuerte que hasta el mismo monitor tambalea por caerse, son segundos de pánico, lo último que falta es que rompa el monitor que es una herramienta valiosa para su mejor amiga. Ahí sí que se tiene que olvidar para siempre de ella o por lo menos hasta que le consiga uno nuevo y en estos momentos no tiene dinero para comprar uno, pero por suerte no se cae y sigue sano y a salvo. Yuqi decide mejor ni estar cerca por la zona de trabajo. En esas escucha música de fondo, que se repite y repite una y otra vez, son fragmentos. Suena bien. Los fragmentos se hacen cada vez más largos. Parece como Hip Hop. Yuqi se queda en la cama de su amiga escuchando esos fragmentos e imaginando en su cabeza cómo los haría ella, el hip hop es una de sus géneros de música favoritos. Esta tan ensimismada en su propia mezcla mental que no se da cuenta que la música se detiene, unos pasos se acercan y mucho menos no se da cuenta que la puerta se abre de golpe, a lo que Yuqi reacciona dando un gritito con un salto que la hace caer de la cama, cola al piso.

Cuando levanta la mirada ve esa familiar mueca burlona de Soyeon observándola.

-Estoy de acuerdo, el piso es más cómodo, y es mejor para la espalda- comenta divertida Soyeon al ver la imagen de Yuqi tirada en el suelo en una pose chistosa, bueno para ella lo es, chistosa y podría decir que hasta un poquito adorable, bueno es Yuqi, todo en ella es adorable, algo con lo que Soyeon siempre molestó a Yuqi porque sabía que le molestaba y porque si, era tierna. Yuqi haga lo que haga siempre se veía tierna y eso la enojaba mucho en su infancia y adolescencia porque ella no quería ser tierna, quería ser cool. Pero siempre fallaba y sigue fallando, por lo menos para Soyeon y Minnie.

Yuqi se levanta y vuelve a sentarse en la cama cruzándose de brazos.

-No estoy para uno de tus comentarios Jeon Soyeon. Créeme, no es bueno.

-Uy, estar lejos de tu novia te afecta eh.

Yuqi gruñe.

-No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo tan tierna y gruñona como siempre.

-Eres tan molesta.

Soyeon vuelve a reír y sigue su camino, la computadora de Minnie, Yuqi entra en pánico de nuevo, si Soyeon prende el monitor verá las fotos de Miyeon. Salta de la nada de golpe. Aunque esté enojada con su mejor amiga aún la quiere proteger. Sería bochornoso que tu propia hermana vea que tienes fotos de su amiga roommate en su computadora. Bochornoso y turbio. 

-¡JEON SOYEON!- grita de golpe haciendo ahora a Soyeon casi caerse por el repentino grito tan fuerte de Yuqi.

Soyeon se da vuelta fulminándola con una mirada intensa.

-No es necesario gritar, estoy a nada de milímetros de ti.

-Lo siento -Yuqi ve que Soyeon de nuevo vuelve a la computadora- ¡HEY! -vuelve a gritar a propósito.

Soyeon de nuevo la fulmina con su mirada intensa.

-¿Puedes dejar de gritar? Necesito mis tímpanos sabes, son mi fuente de trabajo y de todo.

Yuqi encuentra el motivo perfecto para distraerla y que no vaya a prender el monitor.

-Si, estaba escuchando, sonaba genial lo que estabas haciendo. Aunque yo lo haría de otra forma, la tuya no estaba nada mal.

Sabía que con eso tendría la atención de Soyeon, y así fue. Soyeon se da la vuelta, olvidando la computadora de su hermana, cruza los brazos con su semblante desafiante.

Bingo.

-¿Ah sí? Nada mal eh… ¿Y cómo lo haría una principiante como tu eh? Por lo que escuché solo haces ruidos caóticos.

Eso ofende a Yuqi y también prende su chispa competitiva y desafiante.

Yuqi se levanta de la cama y sale caminando dando sus fuertes pisadas de la habitación. Soyeon la sigue con la mirada confundida.

-¿¡Vas a venir o no!? Tu habitación es un desastre por cierto, ¿¡cómo puedes trabajar en este ambiente!? ¡¡AH!! ¡HAY ALGO QUE SE ESTÁ MOVIENDO! ¡TU ROPA SE ESTA MOVIENDO!

Es en ese momento que Soyeon reacciona, agarra rápido el mouse inalámbrico de su hermana, el suyo ya no tiene pilas, y va corriendo a su habitación.

-¡SONG YUQI NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR NADA!

-No te preocupes, no quiero morir infectada de lo que sea que tengas aquí coexistiendo. En serio, tu ropa se mueve sola.

Mientras Yuqi y Soyeon entre burlas y risas, si, risas, se desafían musicalmente, y un gatito negro durmiendo entre toda la montaña de ropa de Soyeon, el motivo por el cual la ropa se movía sola, Minnie está teniendo una revelación al mismo tiempo que la luna se va reflejando en el lago de la Cascada. Una revelación que le da escalofríos, pánico y hasta cierta euforia, todo al mismo tiempo, mientas observa cómo la luz de la luna se refleja en el rostro de una Miyeon encantada por el paisaje que tiene delante de sus ojos.

Ya de noche, muy de noche. Minnie, después de dejar a Miyeon en la Cafetería, entra a su habitación en su estado más embobado, según puede observar Yuqi, que está nuevamente en la cama de su amiga, se había quedado dormida esperándola.

Siente que su amiga se sienta en la cama y dice algo. Como está aún dormida no sabe si lo que acaba de escuchar es a causa de su estado de sueño o escuchó mal a su amiga.

-Lo siento, puedes repetir. Creo que Morfeo aún me tiene en sus brazos.

-Me gusta… Miyeon…

Sí, escuchó bien. Se acomoda en la cama, refregándose los ojos y preparándose para entrar en el tema, se recuerda que vino para arreglar las cosas y no empeorarlas.

-Si créeme que todo el Barrio, la ciudad, se dio cuenta de tu embobamiento con tu Diosa.

-No… -Minnie se gira mirando directo a su mejor amiga que le da otro escalofrío al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amiga- Me gusta Miyeon… de gustar… de… quiero vivir la película más romántica de la historia y que seamos ella y yo las protagonistas… quiero que ella sea mi vivieron felices para siempre…

Yuqi se queda congelada en su lugar rogando que sea una broma del mismo Morfeo que la está abrazando demasiado apretado en estos momentos.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Giros y besos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero que nada, pido disculpas por tardar tanto, tuve problemas personales y no pude seguir escribiendo pero ya todo resuelto aquí regreso con el nuevo capítulo y espero no tardar tanto con los siguientes, haré mi mayor esfuerzo.
> 
> Espero que disfruten de este capítulo que me fue muy divertido de escribir :p

**Beso**

  1. m. Toque que se hace a algo o alguien con los labios juntos y separándolos haciendo una pequeña aspiración:  
el niño me dio un beso.
  2. Expresión simbólica de lo que esta acción representa:  
te mando un beso.



Besar [conjugar ⇒](https://www.wordreference.com/conj/ESVerbs.aspx?v=besar)

  1. tr. y prnl. Tocar algo o a alguien con los labios juntos y separarlos haciendo una pequeña aspiración, en señal de saludo, cariño, amistad o reverencia:  
me dio un beso muy cariñoso.
  2. Tocar una cosa con otra:  
las olas del mar besan la arena.
  3. prnl. col. Tropezar una persona con otra:  
se besaron violentamente al torcer la esquina.



-Quien haya escrito esto sin dudas nunca tuvo un beso en su vida.

-Por el punto dos es alguien que seguro jugaba con sus muñecos y juntaba sus labios, ¡mua mua!- Yuqi dice divertida agarrando el peluche de ET y su mano formando un pico y juntándolas como si se besaran.

-Y qué se tropezaba con alguien para besarla violentamente en un esquina- sigue la broma Minnie sin dejar de reírse junto a su amiga que representaba la escena del tropezón y sacudiendo el peluche con su mano violentamente.

Se encuentran acostadas una al lado de la otra en la cama de Minnie, quien tiene su celular en mano leyendo diferentes significados de la palabra y acción “beso”.

-Esto es ridículo, por eso prefiero las películas -Minnie deja el celular a un lado rendida en su búsqueda. Ve que Yuqi sigue jugando con el peluche de ET y su mano-. ¡Ya! Deja de pervertir a mi pobre ET, es muy niño aún para esas cosas.

Y le saca de las manos el peluche.

-Quería ver si se le prendía la lucecita roja- contesta con total inocencia falsa junto con sus pucheros característicos.

-¡YUQI!- agarra un almohadón y comienza a pegarle a su amiga que no para de reírse- ¡eres una pervertida! ¡Ahora no voy a poder dormir con él por tu culpa!

-¡La pervertida eres tu por pensar que pensé eso y seguir pensándolo cuando te acuestes a su lado! -le responde su amiga entre más risas y quejidos exagerados por los golpes, pero sus palabras solo hacen que Minnie le pegue más fuerte.

-Tu y tus hormonas- le pega por ultima vez volviendo el almohadón a su lugar.

-Disculpa pero no soy yo quien está buscando la definición de beso en el diccionario.

-Peor, lo estabas haciendo con mi ET.

-Es que su lucecita roja es muy seductora.

Minnie esta vez no dice nada solo le da su mirada filosa que siempre logra una carcajada fuerte y un silencio repentino de su mejor amiga. Y si, una pequeña risita de Minnie al final.

-Eres tan boba…

-Boba tu.

Y de nuevo comienzan, esta vez repitiendo lo que dice cada una y uno que otro golpecito amistoso.

Un día muy normal entre estas mejores amigas.

Minnie vuelve a su estado pensativo sobre besos y Yuqi se queda mirando el techo lleno de estrellas fluorescentes. Minnie los puso cuando tenían 6 años para Yuqi para que la habitación no sea tan oscura cada vez que se quedaba a dormir en su habitación. Desde ese día nunca las sacó, al contrario, empezaron a crear sus propias constelaciones y así la pared se llenó de estrellas de todos los tamaños formando formas que solo ellas saben su significado.

-¿Crees que hay una diferencia entre besar de verdad y un beso de actuación?- pregunta Minnie en un tono serio y algo curioso de repente.

-No lo sé, cuando bese a Soojin te lo digo.

Minnie le pega cariñosamente en el brazo, y si, Yuqi se queja exageradamente tocándose donde apenas la tocó.

-Ya te veo enamorada de Soojin luego de ese beso, pobre Jinjin- continua con la broma esta vez, porque ahora que lo piensa, más que raro le resulta chistoso imaginarse tal cosa, sobre todo porque sabe el efecto que tiene Soojin en Yuqi. No es que tenga un crush o algo pero por alguna razón Yuqi siempre flirtea con ella tratando de conseguir que acepte sus besos amistosos, pero hasta el momento nunca lo ha logrado. Ya es como una asignatura pendiente en su vida.

-Aún me resulta extraño que haya aceptado el papel sabiendo que la tengo que besar, ¡nunca acepta un beso mío!

-Y tu no aceptas un beso suyo. Es mutuo. Ni me quiero imaginar cómo será ese día de filmación con ustedes dos… paciencia necesitaré mucha paciencia.

-Es tu culpa por poner un beso en la historia.

-¡Es una historia de amor! Tiene que haber un gran beso.

-Claro, entre una lagartija mutante y una humana.

-El beso no es con la lagartija, es con su forma humana.

-Cierto, es la historia de la princesa besando al sapo versión Kim Minnie.

-¡Ya idiota! No te burles de mis historias.

-Yo no me burlo de tus historias, sabes que soy una gran admiradora de ellas. Son mis historias favoritas. ¡Las mejores del mundo!

Minnie detecta el tono sobre exagerado de su mejor amiga y esta vez decide de nuevo por un ataque de cosquillas, sabe que odia las cosquillas por su fragilidad y sensibilidad en la piel. Efectivamente apenas la toca empieza a dar patadas por toda la cama y hasta saltando para que se detenga.

Entre juegos tontos terminan abrazadas tratando de calmarse, Yuqi rodea sus brazos con los de Minnie y apoya su cabeza en su hombro.

Minnie acerca más su cabeza apoyándola en la de Yuqi y empieza a jugar con la mano más cercana que tiene de su amiga. Algo que suelen hacer siempre mientras hablan en la cama, ya sea la de ella o la de Yuqi.

Se quedan un rato en silencio, Yuqi muy cómoda en su pose favorita y Minnie vuelve a un pensamiento que desde hace días no la deja dormir.

Suspira.

Siempre suspira cuando piensa en su primer beso con Miyeon.

No sólo está buscando definiciones de la palabra y acción beso para su cortometraje, ella sabe cómo es un beso y de por si ya escribió la acción del beso en su guión. Pero por alguna razón se siente insegura cuando piensa en ese beso en particular. Quiere que su primer beso con Miyeon sea perfecto, como en las películas. Ya perdió la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que vio sus clásicos favoritos románticos de primeros besos y haberlos recreado en sus sueños ya sea despierta o con los ojos cerrados esas mismas escenas siendo ella y Miyeon. Y solo le salen suspiros.

-¿Recuerdas tu primer beso?

Pregunta de la nada sacando del casi mundo de Morfeo a Yuqi, quien hace un ruido de risa burlona.

-¿El seco como piedra o húmedo como babosa?

Minnie de nuevo se ríe. No sabe de dónde le salen siempre a su amiga ese tipo de comentarios y comparaciones extrañas.

-Veo que recuerdas los dos con mucho fervor.

-Horror querrás decir.

-¿Ninguna mariposa?

-¿Polillas cuenta como mariposa?

Se ríen las dos recordando los primeros besos de Yuqi. Minnie nunca se olvidará de la decepción de su mejor amiga cuando le contaba cómo fue su primer beso, tanto el seco como el húmedo.

-¿Nunca has sentido esas mariposas y fuegos artificiales?

Yuqi abre los ojos y se acomoda mirando seriamente a su amiga.

-Minnie, eso solo existe en los libros y lo sabes también de primera mano.

Cierto, Minnie también tuvo su primer beso seco como piedra y húmedo cómo babosa y también estuvo decepcionada como su amiga.

Otro suspiro.

-Aún no hemos tenido suerte eh.

Yuqi se queda en silencio, mirando de reojo a su amiga que sigue suspirando mirando el techo. Por el tono en que dijo aquellas palabras puede adivinar por dónde viene toda esta conversación e investigación sobre besos. Es increíble cómo puede leer la mente de Minnie como si fuera su libro favorito, página por página.

Sabe perfectamente que Minnie, como buena romántica pérdida que es, sueña por ese gran beso como los de sus películas favoritas. Ese beso que te hace sentir mariposas, fuegos artificiales, levantar una pierna, nunca va a entender eso de levantar una pierna por un beso, pero en las películas, sobre todo las de romance adolescente suelen hacerlo, en fin, todos esos clichés del primer amor y primer beso es lo que tanto desea poder vivir su mejor amiga. Por eso se llevó tales decepciones antes en sus primeros besos.

Pero ahora al verla cada vez suspirando más profundamente, sabe por quienes son esos suspiros, por quién quiere ser besada y anhelando que sea como en las películas. Sí, por su Diosa. Aún le cuesta procesar esta nueva información y lo que la hace sentir, sobre todo esa parte.

Después de que esa noche Minnie le haya confesado que quería que Miyeon sea su ‘vivieron felices para siempre’ tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Primero pensó que era una broma, luego una obsesión más, bueno aún cree que es una obsesión por las locuras e ideas que siempre le cuenta que tiene para conquistar a Miyeon. Pero claro, cada vez que está a su lado la ve actuando de una manera que no puede reconocer a su mejor amiga, nunca la había visto tan boba, y eso que es boba al natural, pero ahora era otro nivel, uno mas alto. Y son en esos momentos donde comprende que Minnie realmente tiene interés por esa Diosa. Y ahí es donde empezó a experimentar el miedo, la incertidumbre, una nueva, si muchas cosas nuevas para su gusto. Una que no para de pasar por su cabeza es si Minnie consigue conquistar a Miyeon, ¿qué será de su amistad? ¿de ella? ¿De ellas? ¿Seguirían su amistad como siempre? ¿Cambiaría? No es la primera vez que Minnie se siente atraída a alguien, de por sí es bastante enamoradiza pero nunca fue algo serio, nada que pudiera interferir en su amistad. Pero ahora, por primera vez, Yuqi siente peligro. Hay una alarma que suena en cabeza que le dice, grita, precaución. Ya experimentó por primera vez haberle mentido, por más inocente que fuera la mentira, no fue para nada de su agrado, luego el hecho de ser “abandonada”, mucho menos agradable. Según Minnie dijo que nunca fue su intención y le pide disculpas cada vez que puede, aunque le reprocha por haberle mentido por algo tan tonto, tuvo que pedir disculpas por decir “algo tan tonto” también obviamente, los sentimientos de Yuqi no son nada tontos, bueno eso es lo que le respondió. Y así ambas prometieron en no volver a tener más ese tipo de conflictos, que se contarán todo, como siempre, lo malo y lo bueno, sin anestesia. Realmente ve que Minnie no quería dejarla de lado pero al estar tan … ¿hechizada? Eso parece, como un hechizo, uno donde sólo está presente su diosa y nadie más. Yuqi no lo entiende porque nunca antes experimentó algo así con su amiga, o por lo menos no del lado romántico, por ejemplo su peluche de ET es su mundo, como sus películas, y los te de burbujas, ah y una vez de pequeñas un conejito que rescataron en una de sus aventuras por el río. Cuando a Minnie le gustaba algo siempre era ella y ese algo y nadie más, bueno sí, ella siempre estaba incluida en todos esos mundos. ¿Seré parte de este nuevo que se está creando también? Para Yuqi, Minnie es su mundo, siempre lo fue, pero para ella es simplemente natural, nada de hechizos y esas cosas. ¿Seré el mundo de Minnie también? Y esas son las preguntas que rondan por su cabeza por las noches antes de dormir o cuándo las ve juntas y ella se queda sola en un rincón mirándolas interactuar. Desde que sintió por primera vez ese peligro en esas semanas que Minnie empezó con su enamoramiento con Miyeon, Yuqi no encontró tranquilidad. Ni con la música, algo que también la está estresando bastante. El no poder componer por culpa de las mil y un preguntas que su cerebro le hace, y no tener respuestas es aún peor y ver como Minnie y Miyeon cada vez se están acercando más, la alarma tapa todo sonido que se le cruza por la mente, es más, hasta literalmente sin darse cuenta una vez estaba tocando una tecla que hacía el sonido de una alarma. Esa fue su gran señal. Minnie va en serio con Miyeon, o así parece. Y ahora la observa y sabe que todo este tema de los besos es porque está planeando ya tener su primer beso con Miyeon y quiere que sea como en las películas… o peor… que sea en su película…

Solo espera que a su mejor amiga no se le vaya la olla y haga cualquier tontería. No sé lo dice, aún le da el voto de confianza a su cordura. Y aunque le prometió que le contaría todo lo que le pasara por su cabeza, aún no cree que es el momento para hacerle todas esas preguntas a Minnie. Si ella no tiene las respuestas, no cree que su mejor amiga las tenga tampoco. O tal vez… es ella que no esta preparada para esas respuestas…

Incertidumbre… así se tendría que llamar una de sus composiciones…

Yuqi se acerca a su amiga agarrándola del brazo, acurrucándose como suelen hacerlo, Minnie sale de su ensueño y la mira, y en unos pequeños segundos ve que le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa, si… por ahora… es mejor dejar las cosas como están.

Siguen hablando un rato más de besos y luego terminan hablando de cualquier otra cosa que se les viene en el momento y sus tontas teorías, como la de hacer helado de menta con chocolate con pasta dentífrica no haría ninguna diferencia con el helado real, teoría que Yuqi se rehusa a comprobar y Minnie la anota en su mente para futuros castigos necesarios.

Yuqi se queda a dormir en lo de Minnie esa noche, le pide ayuda con el tema de la musicalización para el cortometraje, se ponen a buscar videos de diferentes películas de terror de los años clásicos y modernas para encontrar el sonido que quieren. Minnie termina dormida en la cama con sus auriculares que se escucha una música tenebrosa saliendo de ellos, Yuqi ya cansada antes de ir a dormir también decide bajar a la cocina a buscarse un vaso con agua, por las noches siempre le suele tener la garganta seca.

Cuando abre la puerta escucha cierto murmullo en la habitación de al lado, supone que es Soyeon que sigue despierta, tal vez ella si tiene suerte con sus composiciones, no le da tanta importancia y baja las escaleras con cuidado de no tropezar y hacer tanto ruido, como suele hacerlo sin querer a veces siempre.

Se sirve su vaso de agua con mas cuidado de no hacer ningún sonido que despierte a los padres de Minnie. En esas escucha como una puerta se abre, unos pasos y otra vez una puerta cerrándose.

-Y yo acá tratando de hacer el máximo silencio…

Nuevamente con cuidado de no salpicar su vaso por las escaleras, vuelve a escuchar y ahora ve una sombra que sale del baño.

Hay un olor en el ambiente que la desconcierta por lo familiar que le es. Solo una persona lleva ese perfume tan fuerte… ¿Era ella? Se queda mirando la puerta de la habitación de Soyeon que la ve cerrarse despacio.

Parpadea varias veces confundida por el momento. Imposible.

-El cansancio ya me hace pensar cualquier cosa.

Aún así al pasar por la puerta de la habitación de Soyeon se detiene para ver si escucha algo mas y esta vez no hay ningún murmullo. Se encoge de hombros y sigue su camino a la habitación de Minnie. Deja el vaso en la mesita de luz, toma un pequeño trago y se acomoda en su lugar. Su amiga apenas siente que Yuqi está en la cama busca su cuerpo para hacer su ya familiar cucharita. Yuqi más cómoda que un cachorro arropado por su madre va entrando de a poco en el mundo de los sueños… pero no puede quitarse ese perfume … ¿Era Soojin?

Al día siguiente las cosas siguen con normalidad. Minnie encerrada en su habitación tratando de adaptar el guión. Durante la noche su gran amiga la almohada le sugirió la idea de integrar a Miyeon en su corto, no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar tal sugerencia, sabe que a Miyeon le encantará la idea porque ya le demostró muchas veces su interés por la actuación, sólo que nunca lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Minnie cree que lo hará increíble, por lo que está concentrada en crear un gran papel para ella en su corto.

Yuqi primero por la mañana tuvo que ayudar a su madre con unos pedidos y ya luego le quedaba tiempo para poder seguir trabajando en la música del corto, se obligó que a ese día tiene que avanzar si o si, aunque sea encontrar la estética del sonido que encaje con la idea de Minnie, cosa que está por empezar ahora.

Se pone su ropa más cómoda para poder estar, si exactamente, cómoda, en su trabajo, la ropa con 3 talles más que uno es la mejor.

Prepara su equipo, y se da cuenta que le falta su bebida, sería tan útil tener una mini heladerita en su habitación así no tiene que bajar a la cocina a cada rato. Ya de regreso con su bebida y el equipo listo, decide subir la persiana porque le gusta que le entre mucha luz, dice que así se siente iluminada. Cuando se acerca a la ventana puede visualizar a Minnie en su escritorio escribiendo sin parar. Sonríe, le encanta cuando su mejor amiga está en su momento de inspiración. Sabe que grandes historias se están por crear. Está por salir de la ventana pero su vista se concentra en otro cosa, otro movimiento, en otra habitación.

-Imposible… si era Soojin…

Yuqi ve como de la habitación de Soyeon se la puede ver claramente a una Soojin mirando hacia un lado, de golpe Yuqi pega un gritito de sorpresa cuando ve un pequeño cuerpo saltando encima de Soojin… y pierde total visualización porque los cuerpos desaparecen.

-Que…

Sintiéndose de golpe tímida como si acaba de ver algo que no tenía que ver se va rápidamente de la ventana y no sabe por qué se pone totalmente roja.

Por segundos pensó que era Miyeon pero no… ese pequeño cuerpo solo puede ser de la misma Soyeon.

Se sienta en su silla favorita para empezar con su meta, abre el programa y espera a que se cargue, no puede evitar mirar de reojo por la ventana.

-¿Soojin y … Soyeon?

No sabe por qué le resulta tan extraño. Aunque si su memoria no le falla, ambas fueron compañeras desde secundaria, tienen la misma edad… seguramente no es nada… tal vez solo se están reencontrando… si… seguramente… pero Soojin nunca le dijo que fue amiga de Soyeon… y anoche entones era con Soojin esos ruidos y murmullos y la que fue al baño… ¿y por que no bajó a desayunar con ellas como si lo hizo Miyeon? Yuqi estuvo ayer prácticamente todo el día en lo de Minnie y en ningún momento Soojin se presentó y ella sí es amiga de ellas… ¿por qué no fue a saludar? …

Preguntas y más preguntas… Yuqi de la nada sacude la cabeza.

-Ag! ¿¡Y a mí que me tiene que importar eso!? Concéntrate en lo importante Yuqi, la música, sólo la música.

Y así por fin comienza con su meta.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de al frente, la que minutos antes torturaba sin saber porque a preguntas a Yuqi, efectivamente están en la cama tiradas mirando el techo una Soojin tranquila y una Soyeon aún más tranquila.

-Todavía no puedo creer que pasaron semanas y no me diste ninguna señal de tu regreso.

-¿De nuevo con eso? Creí haberlo dejado claro ayer.

-Lo hiciste, pero igual. Si no nos hubiéramos casi atropellado por la tienda estoy segura que habrían pasado más semanas sin que me des señales.

-No sabía que todavía tenía que darte señales.

-Soyeon… sabes a lo que me refiero…

-Ya… si… perdón… es sólo que… no sabía si iba a estar lista para enfrentarte…

-Pasó mucho tiempo…

-Sí… pero aún me siento fatal por lo que te hice…

-No fue tu culpa…

-Igual… no merecías algo así…

-Creí haberlo dejado claro ayer.

Soyeon nota ese pequeño tinte burlón de Soojin y la mira, sonriendo de la misma forma.

-Ya, sí, pero como tú no puedes dejar de lado lo de las señales yo no puedo dejar de lado eso.

Ambas se ríen. Se sienten bien poder volver a estar juntas después de tanto tiempo.

-Así que vas a actuar en el corto de mi hermana, eh.

-No pude decirle que no, hubieras visto su cara cuando me ofreció el papel.

-Me lo imagino, Minnie es la Reina de la manipulación en pucheros vivientes insoportablemente compradores. Lo he vivido toda mi vida.

Soojin se ríe por lo bajito.

-Acabas de sonar como tu hermana y Yuqi cuando empiezan a hablar en su idioma raro, increíble Soyeon, apenas semanas de llegar y ya te están contagiando.

Soyeon con una falsa indignación le tira un almohadón para callarla.

-Dios mío ni lo digas en broma.

Soojin ahora ríe un poco más alto. Sabe que Soyeon también tiene dificultades para esos momentos extraños entre esas dos.

-A veces son divertidas pero otras… es mi bandera de partida.

-Ya lo creo -Soojin le devuelve el almohadón y Soyeon se acomoda de costado ahora muy interesada mirando de una forma que a Soojin comienza a ponerla nerviosa- Así que… vas a besar a Yuqi, eh -le levanta ambas cejas. Y ahora es Soojin quien le quita el almohadón a Soyeon pero no para pegarle sino para taparse la cara. Soyeon no puede evitar reír con tal imagen adorable y graciosa de su amiga.

-Esa es la parte que más pudor me da, de verdad. Encima con Yuqi. ¡Es un bebe!

-Exagerada, tiene un año menos que tú.

Soyeon le quita el almohadón. La cara de frustración le es más graciosa ahora.

-Pero… pero… ¡es un bebe igual! ¿La has visto?

Soyeon de golpe tiene la imagen de Yuqi actual, una que sinceramente le sorprendió cuando la vio en su regreso. Era otra Yuqi, no la misma que vio cuándo se fue de la casa.

-Si… normal… 

-¿Normal? Pf! Además… dios mío… ¿¡sabes cuantas veces intento besarme ya!?

Esa pregunta toma de sorpresa a Soyeon levantando las cejas.

-¿Te quiso besar? ¿Yuqi?

-Pff si supieras… empiezo a sospechar que fue la misma Yuqi quien le dijo a Minnie sobre el beso.

No sería algo descabellado pero… ¿Yuqi con Soojin? No puede visualizarlo aún.

-Exagerada. Mi hermana siempre fue una romántica pérdida, es obvio que en su primera película habría un gran beso.

-Ya… pero… luego la que se tiene que aguantar su alarde soy yo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Si Yuqi me besa logra su objetivo, el cual hace un año estoy tratando de evitarlo.

Soyeon vuelve a reír de lo exagerada que está sonando su amiga en estos momentos.

-Oh vamos Soojin, es sólo un beso.

-Es más que un sólo beso, es mi reputación.

-Si… eso mismo… exagerada, te has vuelto más exagerada de lo normal.

-Oh Cállate, ya quisiera ver qué harías tu si tuvieras que besar a Yuqi.

-Es actuación, son besos falsos, no cuentan como tal. Cálmate.

Y se levanta de la cama tratando de no sonar lo repentinamente incómoda que está al imaginarse ser ella besando a Yuqi.

-Ya sí claro. Para Yuqi si cuenta créeme.

Soyeon llega a su sillón y trata de desviar esa sensación incómoda burlándose de su amiga mejor.

-En todo caso… me apiado de la pobre Yuqi, que tus besos aunque sean falsos son la perdición. Si lo sabré yo.

Le guiña el ojo y se muerde el labio descaradamente dejando a su amiga desconcertada por unos segundos. Hasta que se arrodilla en la cama y la mira muy sensualmente.

-Recuerdas mis besos eh.

Soyeon se da vuelta riendo y comienza a buscar una playlist nueva para escuchar.

-No creo que nadie que haya probado esos labios tuyos pueda olvidarse de tal sensación, créeme.

De golpe siente como la agarran por la espalda unos brazos y le embriaga un perfume muy dulce por las fosas nasales.

-Tienes razón. Como dice el dicho, ten cuidado con lo que deseas. Yuqi no sabe lo que le espera.

-Tampoco le hagas un 18+, hace minutos decías que era una bebe.

Soojin se aleja un poco, solo un poco, pero sigue a su lado llenándola de ese perfume.

-Si bueno… quién dice y hacemos adulto a ese bebe, no?

A Soyeon de golpe le da un escalofrío.

-Dios mío… me apiado de la pobre Yuqi en estos momentos y en ese momento…

-Ya lo creo. Si quieren jugar ese juego pues haré mi mejor actuación.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo rápida que eres para cambiar de perspectivas?

-Si -se acerca de nuevo y esta vez le deja un beso en el cuello a Soyeon quién vuelve a tener otro escalofrío- tú.

-Eres única e increíble Soojin.

-Lo sé. Y me extrañaste tanto por eso.

Le da otro beso. Una playlist bastante tranquila y un toque sensual comienza a sonar por la habitación.

Soojin da vuelta la silla a Soyeon para enfrentarla.

-¿De verdad quieres seguir con esto?- le pregunta preocupada Soyeon.

-No soy yo quien pone ese tipo de música.

-Ya… es sólo que no quiero que repet -los labios de Soojin la callan.

-Te dije anoche que no fue tu culpa. Y sabes lo que pienso. Y maldita sea que te extrañé todo este tiempo, aunque no quería, lo hice y acá estoy ahora. ¿Qué más confirmación quieres que está?

Soojin toma la mano de Soyeon que se deja llevar a su cama de vuelta. Sé acuestan prácticamente pegadas. Soojin entrelaza sus piernas y sus labios están a un roce.

-Yo también te extrañé.

Susurra muy bajito Soyeon.

-Creo que lo dejaste claro anoche también, si.

-Si quieres puedo seguir insistiendo en eso también.

-Me encantaría.

Y así sus labios se juntan en un beso para nada amistoso, más bien muy cariñoso y muy fogoso de que efectivamente se han estado extrañando.

Mientras en la habitación de al lado, Minnie termina de escribir el personaje ideal para Miyeon para su historia, ansiosa por contárselo y sobre todo para empezar a rodarlo. Primero le fue muy difícil porque sacó el beso de Soojin y Yuqi, inventando que Soojin es asesinada por la lagartija mutante, quién resulta ser la misma Yuqi, solo que ella aún no lo sabe, bueno su personaje claro. Y es así como entra el personaje de Miyeon siendo la principal y nueva enamorada de la bestia. Pero claro, en ese caso Miyeon tiene que besar a Yuqi y eso sí que no era la idea, es ella quien quiere el beso de Miyeon. Aunque luego de buscar diferentes formas no le queda de otra que dejarlo así. Total ese es un beso falso, actuado. Minnie sabe que encontrará su beso perfecto con ella en el momento perfecto y sobre todo que sea real.

Ahora el tema es ver si Yuqi acepta. No cree que haya problemas ya que con Soojin se rehusa porque no quiere ganar su propia apuesta de conseguir un beso de Soojin porque un guión lo pida. Así que sólo tiene que convencerla de que sólo será un beso muy actuado con muchos planos que ayuden a crear un beso como real, tal vez hasta ni se tengan que tocar los labios. No cree que habrá problemas, además puede servir para que ambas se conozcan mejor, que más quiere que su mejor amiga y su futura novia se puedan llevar bien entre sí.

Y así imprime la hoja para llevársela a Miyeon, primero tiene que tener su aprobación y de ahí irá con su mejor amiga y un gran frasco de embutidos bien agrios y ácidos. A veces cree que puede llegarla a empachar con tanto soborno con frascos de embutidos pero es que siempre funciona con su mejor amiga, y espera que siga funcionado. ¿Por qué, que tan malo seria que tu crush se bese con tu mejor amiga aunque sea actuado, verdad? Nada malo… es sólo actuación… los besos de actuación son sólo eso, son puramente falsos, no se puede llegar a sentir nada real. Si, con esto comprobaría su teoría de ayer, los besos de actuación no son besos de verdad.

Y así con esos pensamientos en su cabeza guarda las hojas y agarra sus cosas para ir a la Cafetería donde trabaja Miyeon. No puede esperar.

Cuando está bajando las escaleras justo para su suerte entra Miyeon que regresa a la casa para almorzar. Por lo que almuerzan algo juntas, bueno Minnie acompaña más que nada porque por los nervios no puede comer ni la miga de pan.

Y los nervios crecen mientras expectante mira como Miyeon está leyendo el guión con mucha concentración, le da mucha ternura ver las reacciones de asombro que hace a medida que va leyendo.

Pellizca un pedazo de pollo y apenas lo puede masticar por la ansiedad. Miyeon deja de leer. Ya no hay más hojas por leer.

Son minutos en silencio que para Minnie son eternos.

-Wow… ¿de verdad esto es para mí?

-…Si… me acordé de tus ganas de actuar y quería hacerle un giro a la historia y bueno… se me ocurrió eso… y pensé en ti para el papel… creo que es ideal para ti… sabes… pegan bastante… y … eso…

¿A caso tiene sentido alguno lo que está diciendo? No lo sabe, Minnie nunca se sintió tan nerviosa, tímida y ansiosa todo al mismo tiempo que ni sabe que está diciendo. Sus manos pueden empapar más que su vaso de agua con hielo ahora mismo.

-Wow… es… es… ¡increíble! ¡Me encanta! Realmente es ideal para mí.

Miyeon sonríe muy ilusionada y agradecida por Minnie que sigue en un estado que no puede identificar, tal vez ahora al ver a Miyeon tan alegre y mirándola con esos ojos tan brillosos y esa sonrisa aún más brillosa, el estado sea eufórica.

-¿Si?… ¿te gusta? ¿De verdad? Si hay algo que quieras cambiar me lo dices que yo

-¡Para nada! Es perfecto tal cual así. Es una historia rara pero fascinante. Muchas gracias por pensar en mí, en serio, es genial este personaje.

Agarra las manos sudorosas y nerviosas de Minnie que al sentir su contacto se ponen aún más sudorosas y nerviosas, si es que pueden serlo más, al parecer si.

-De nada… solo… creí que era lo mejor para la historia.

-Tu eres la directora así que tu sabrás. ¿Has hablado con Soojin? ¿Yuqi? ¿Crees que ellas estarán bien con el cambio?

Minnie se seca avergonzada las manos en sus pantalones pensando que Miyeon pensará que tiene manos húmedas y asquerosas y no querrá agarrárselas nunca más.

-Aún no, pero no creo que haya problemas. Estoy segura que a Soojin le encantará ser asesinada y a Yuqi no tener que besarla.

Miyeon se ríe divertida.

-Mmm, ¿y besarme a mi? ¿Crees que si querrá?

¿Quién no querría besar a esa Diosa? Es el pensamiento interrumpido de Minnie al escuchar al mismo tiempo fuertes gritos.

-¿¡Me van a asesinar!?

-¿¡Besar a Miyeon!?

Minnie y Miyeon miran por donde vienen los repentinos gritos, Soojin viene bajando las escaleras y Yuqi entrando a la cocina, donde se cruzan todas, hasta una Soyeon divertida también viendo toda la escena que le parece una comedia de esas pochocleras.

Pasa por el lado de Soojin llegando a la mesa y robando una porción de pollo.

-Bueno, problema resuelto, ¿no? No tendrás que besar al bebe. Sigues ganando y cuidando tu reputación.

Yuqi tarda en reaccionar, primero porque está aturdida con la nueva información ¿¡besar a Miyeon!? ¿¡En qué está pensado su amiga!? ¿¡Está pensando!? Y luego porque vio las marcas obvias en el cuello de Soyeon cuando pasó por su lado. Pero tan solo de salir de ese aturdimiento…

-¡No soy un bebe!

Minnie se queda observando tal escena en su cocina sin saber que hacer o decir o cómo empezar a justificarse con el cambio de guión y sin que se maten sus actrices entre ellas.

Por qué claro, ¿qué tan malo podía ser un nuevo giro en la trama? ¿Ninguno verdad? … Es sólo eso… un giro… y todo por un beso… por un simple toque de labios…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les ha gustado e interesado? ¡espero que sí!  
> Por favor, hazme saber si te gustaría leer más de esta historia.  
> Sus comentarios siempre ayudan a uno a motivar a escribir.  
> Que tengan buena semana y feliz año nuevo con buena salud y con mucha comida rica!


End file.
